Mutants On The Internet
by Red Witch
Summary: The Brotherhood become aware of a new way to torment their enemies. Takes place right after Hanging Out At The Hood House and Mutant Girls Gone Wild.


**Somewhere on the Internet there is a disclaimer saying that I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters. This takes place shortly after the events of Hanging Out At The Hood House and Mutant Girls Gone Wild. **

**Mutants On The Internet**

"You idiots are so lucky Magneto let you off easy it's not funny!" Wanda fumed at the boys.

"That's because you girls beat us all up at three in the morning," Lance groaned as he lay on the couch.

"Oh by the way, thanks for noticing I was gone!" Wanda growled.

"It's not like that Snookie Pie," Todd said. "Things just kind of got out of hand if you know what I mean?"

"The frightening part is I **do** know what you mean," Wanda groaned. "Those X-Girls caused just as much damage and were just as clueless as you morons! And believe me, that's a frightening thought!"

"Really?" Fred asked. "What happened?"

"Oh the usual. A few places got trashed. Things got wrecked. People got beaten up and had ice cream thrown on them. A friend of Tabitha's set a building on fire. You know I should get her number. I think you and her would really get along Pyro. You do seem to have a lot in common."

"That's nice," Pyro was on the computer. "Hey guys you gotta see this! I just found more proof on the web why Cyclops is such a dork!"

"Well my day's looking up," Lance got up and went to the computer. "Show me what you got."

"Ta da!" Pyro showed them as the Brotherhood gathered around the computer. "Lookie Lookie at the electronic cookie!"

"Scott Summers Sucks Dot Com?" Wanda read. "Oh boy…"

"How did you find this?" Todd asked.

"I was just browsing around, ya know Googling us and stuff," Pyro shrugged. "Did you know there's a Wolverine movie coming out?"

"He's got a movie **too?"** Lance asked. "Forget Xavier, Wolverine's the real mastermind!"

"Anyway I put in Summers' name and got this!" Pyro said. "I personally like the animations of the anvils and chickens falling on him."

"Oh this is bad," Lance said. "Really bad. I gotta put this site on my favorites list!"

"How come we didn't think of this?" Pietro said.

"To be fair Pietro, I think the world gets enough of us with our BMZ website and your website," Todd gave him a look.

"Hey, people love the Official Quicksilver website!" Pietro told him. "I get at least a thousand hits a day!"

"You just walk right into these things don't you?" Wanda sighed before she hexed him into a wall. "So if it wasn't one of us, who do you think put this up?"

"I **know** who put this up," Todd said. "Remember Tayrn from Bayville High?"

"Scott's old girlfriend?" Fred asked.

"Bingo!" Todd nodded. "I recognize the domain name and stuff. Before we uh…left school to work on our careers as professional mutants I kind of downloaded a whole bunch of personal information about certain jocks and geeks…"

"Don't suppose one of them was Duncan Matthews was it?" Pietro smirked.

"Please! Where do you think I got this moolah?" Todd pulled out some bills. "Pick pocketing is a thing of the past. Hacking is the way of the future!"

"So that's what happened to the football team's budget this season?" Lance said. "It was in the paper and everything!"

"Hey there's more to me than good looks ya know?" Todd smiled. "The only class I got A's in was Computer Science. The best part is when they do track down the culprit of this heinous crime, they'll trace it right to the principal."

"That does explain the SWAT team at that new guy's house on the news this morning," Fred blinked. "I'll show you the news website!"

He had Pyro type in the website. Soon they were watching a harried principal being escorted from his house in his boxer shorts. "I'M INNOCENT I TELL YOU! I WON THAT NEW BOAT IN A CARD GAME! A CARD GAME!"

He then tripped and fell out of the officers' arms and down the stairs. "AAAAHHH!"

BOING! BOING! BOING!

"I like it with the sound effects," Todd smiled. "Don't worry. Turns out the guy really did steal some money from the cafeteria budget. Which explains the food."

"YAP! YAP! YAP!"

"GET OFF OF ME! AAAAHHHH!"

"And he was also running an illegal toy dog kennel out of his house," Todd added.

"Man even with us gone Bayville High goes through more principals than the Bush administration," Pietro said.

"Interesting play on words," Todd said.

"I know," Pietro preened. "I wanted to do that one for weeks! Principals, Principles! It was just perfect! I've been waiting for an opportunity to do that!"

"And I've been waiting for an opportunity to do **this** again," Wanda hexed her brother into a wall again. "Seriously, he keeps giving me these openings! What am I supposed to do? Ignore them?"

"Let's go back to the Summers Sucks one," Lance said. "Hey I wonder if he knows about this website yet?"

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD JEAN! HOW CAN **YOU** BE MAD AT ME FOR **THIS?**" Scott was heard screaming from across town. "OW! HELP!"

"He knows," Todd said.

"Hey how much you wanna bet that they have a Jean Grey hate site up there too?" Pyro asked.

"Oh I gotta find one of them!" Fred grinned.

"They probably have all that new footage from the other night up too," Wanda snickered.

"Why what did she do?" Pietro asked as he got back up. He zipped to the computer knocking Pyro out of his seat. "Let me see! Let me see!"

"Well she accidentally got drunk and kind of got out of control with her powers," Wanda said.

"**Accidentally** got drunk?" Lance asked. "How does and X-Man get _accidentally _drunk? If it was one of us I could see it! But how did she…?"

"I don't know! I was kind of busy at the…" Wanda decided that honesty was **not** the best policy in this case. "Tampon machine. I needed a tampon. The machine wasn't working right."

"The tampon machine?" Todd blinked. "What so you blew it up and that's how you got all that cash in your dresser?"

"Money? You got **money?**" Lance did a double take.

"How do you know what I have in my dresser? Were you spying on me again?" Wanda shouted.

"No Snookums," Todd said. "Pietro was spying on you again. He told me in exchange for some pixie sticks."

"I really like pixie sticks…" Pietro gulped.

"You know the only reason I **don't** zap you right now is that I don't want to damage the computer?" Wanda growled. "Toad schedule an appointment to kick my brother's butt for later this afternoon."

"Sure," Todd took out an appointment book. "How's 3 O Clock for you?"

"How much money did she get?" Lance asked.

"A lot! At least a thousand," Pietro said.

"Boy ladies sure pay a lot for tampons," Fred blinked.

"Can we get back on track here?" Wanda snapped. "We're talking about how Jean got out of control and what she did!"

"What did she do?" Pyro asked.

"Let's just say Jean showed off more than her powers," Wanda smirked.

"Are you implying what I **think** you are implying?" Lance asked.

"What's she implying?" Todd asked.

"That maybe Jean Grey let down more than her hair," Wanda smirked.

"She didn't!" Pyro's eyes widened.

"Look for topless drunken mutant red head," Wanda gave him the search words.

"Bingo!" Pietro hit the keyboards. "Whoa! There are like sixty new entries just put up!"

"Click on the Me Tube one," Wanda pointed.

"Oh come on now how…WHOA!" Lance did a double take as he saw the video.

"Man she is so wasted!" Todd laughed. Then he stopped laughing and his tongue dropped.

"Wow I mean…" Pietro blinked. "You know the picture quality of this is better than usual."

"Yeah I mean," Pyro blinked. "Usually these things are really grainy and you can't really tell what's there."

"That's not the case with this video," Fred blinked. "You can see **everything **loud and clear!"

"Yeah every little thing…" Lance nodded. "And some not so little things."

"Nice underwear," Pyro said. "Quality stitching…"

"Well on the one hand I'm a bit disturbed by this," Wanda said. "This is exploitation at its lowest level. I mean she is being exposed and degraded to the entire planet!"

"True, so true," The guys nodded.

"On the other hand there's something about that self righteous Jean that really **ticks** me off," Wanda said. "So seeing her go down in flames doesn't offend me that much!"

"Well it's not like we're watching someone you don't know," Pyro reasoned.

"Exactly," Wanda said.

"We gotta book this website too," Fred remarked.

"No wonder you didn't tell Jean about this," Lance tilted his head. "I can't believe she doesn't remember!"

"Well she doesn't," Wanda said.

"You think she'll ever find out what did happen that night?" Fred asked.

That's when they heard another scream from across town.

**"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! WHY DID YOU PEOPLE NOT TELL ME ABOUT THIS? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **

"I'd say the odds of that happening are pretty good," Todd grinned.


End file.
